


Spolied Boy

by PurpliePanda



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Age Difference, Inexperienced Inquisitor, M/M, NSFW, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpliePanda/pseuds/PurpliePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathew Trevelyan is the ideal Chantry boy; followed the chant his whole life. But everyone falls into temptation eventually, and Dorian is completely ready and willing to show him the way of self indulgence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spolied Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea in my head after reading other inexperienced inquisitors and I knew my Mathew would fit the ticket just fine.

“I-I can’t.” 

“Come along, Amatus.”

Mathew couldn’t do what Dorian was asking; he just couldn’t bring himself to walk out from behind the changing wall. Naked! He just couldn’t bring himself to do it. But the cute mage was waiting and he had promised him he would make an effort to be more comfortable with him, and himself. 

Stepping out from behind the wall Mathew looked up at the older man thru his lashes and saw that he had sat up form the bed and was on the edge of the bed; he drank in the young man before. 

“Come here.”

The boys face was bright red as his bare feet touched the ground, he felt like he was shaking; he had placed his hand over his more private parts to shield them from all eyes. But as he stood in front of Dorian it felt like he could see right threw them and it didn’t matter if his hands were there are not. 

Slowly Dorian took in every muscle of the templar boy before him; he was all tough muscles, and paled skin. Mathew was ever little girls dream, a knight in shining armor; blonde locks, bright blue eyes, pale skin, and a sparkling smile. To bad the poor lad didn’t have an interest in women or else perhaps Cassandra would be here and not him. 

But he was and this gorgeous boy was standing before him bare; when Dorian had first suggested that they find a way for Mathew to get more comfortable around him he hadn’t thought it would lead here but Dorian was so happy it had.

“Didn’t the other boys see you in the dormitory at the chantry?” 

Dorian slowly ran his hand up and down the younger mans leg, as he looked him over from the edge of the bed. It wasn’t like he had planned on any sexual activities but he was beginning to feel hopeful. With such a lovely display before him, could he be blamed? 

“W-we never- they saw me but they never looked… not like you.” 

A grin came over Dorian’s face as he stood to he snacked his arms around his waist, his hand ghosting over his bottom. Shocking him and he moved his hands to his lovers chest leaving his most sensitive part open to his lovers rough yet smooth leather pants. The gasp that escaped his lips made Dorian’s own arousal startle. 

“Are you saying I was your first -”

“I told you that you wer- ahh!.” 

Dorian had grabbed his lovers bottom and had started to rub there crotches together; the friction had started him and had gotten him to bite his plump lip before letting out those adorable whines that made Dorian’s toes curl. 

“hush, I wanted to know if I was the first man you ever… admired?”

The boy had grabbed the smirking elder’s shoulders and had started to breath heavily; being in the chantry meant that there wasn’t a lot of privacy, he wasn’t use to so much attention blow his belt line. Dorian seemed to tease and taunt him at ever chance and now was no different, he couldn’t deny the mage no matter what it was and with ever brush and small thrust Mathew became closer and closer, giving Dorian the satisfaction of watching his lover become putty before him. 

“D-Dorian please you know I am… sensitive.” 

The boy was now leaning on him it was amazing that the mage could hold him but he was thankful for it too. Mathew felt like his head was going to burst he had never indulged himself in such an intimate manner before. The chantry frowned on self indulgent especially on those who were there to serve the Maker. 

But Dorian was that temptation that was just too sweet to resist, Dorian was the first man to ever make Mathew feel these thing and to think in such a vulgar manner and he had been ashamed of himself for thinking of anyone in such a way. He hadn’t been able to look at him for a week without blushing. Dorian had noticed and took matters into his own hands; rather literally. 

Dorian’s right hand was rubbing up and down his back in a comforting way but his left hand; his devil hand, was lighter than a feather teasing Mathew’s staff. Mathew had taken to biting the inside of his lip in order to keep his whimpers at bay but he was starting to taste blood. 

“Tell me amatus and I will give you what you desire.” 

“NO! Just you Dorian, please Dor-Ahhh!”

Dorian started to grin that wicked grin of his as he griped his love’s staff and the boy was practically weeping as Dorian moved his hand over the smooth skin. Dorian couldn’t help but find him adorable as he was falling apart in his hand. Dorian felt his chest swell as he thought of the idea that Dorian had been the only one to touch the little warrior like this; he felt a possessiveness that he had never dared felt before. 

Soon the boy was spent and it fell over the both of them; leaving them both messy. Dorian gently placed the blonde on his back onto the plush bed. He laid his arm over his eyes; he had just had a bit of an overload of feelings and he just needed a minute. But the goofy smile on his face let Dorian know that Mathew was in fact very happy. 

“You know templar’s are suppose to have extraordinary stamina.” 

“Sorry to disappoint.” 

There had been a shifting sound before Mathew felt the sheet move and bed sink, moving his arm he saw Dorian’s naked chest and when he moved his eyes down his body he got an eyeful of his beautiful tight thighs and his perky member. If his face could have gotten any redder it would have. 

Dorian couldn’t hide his chuckle as his lover moved his face away from the image before him. Dorian started to run his fingers along his lovers face moving his damp hair out of his smooth baby face. 

“Have you really never thought about anyone else or were you just telling me what you thought I wanted to hear?” 

Dorian voice was soft and held an accepting tone that told Mathew he wouldn’t grow angry with him for any answer. But the problem was that he hadn’t lied; Mathew had thought he would never marry being the youngest of the Trevelyan boys meant that he didn’t need to marry or have children. His brothers were suppose to do that. So when the chantry asked the most loyal family in Ostwick to dedicate a child it had been a no brainer which son would go. 

When Mathew turned back to Dorian his face was twisted in confusion and he spoke thru his heavy breaths. 

“I would never lie to you, love.”

A smile spread across the Altus’ face as he brought himself above the noble and slowly kissed his lips, Mathew couldn’t help but bring his hand into the smooth lock of the man above him. When Dorian pulled back he looked into the boy’s face as he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Dorian; his eyes held so much love but Dorian could tell that he had worn out the templar as his eyes kept drooping. So he rolled back over finding a place comfortable for himself before beckoning his love over to him. 

“But what about you Dorian?”

As he settled in cuddling into Dorian’s chest he lazily ran his hand down the mage’s side. His hand was quickly grabbed before he could get the Altus to a point where he wouldn’t be so willing to turn back. He linked their fingers before kissing his forehead. 

“Don’t worry about me, rest.” 

Mathew didn’t need to be told twice as he drifted off into the fade, wrapped in the arms of his one true love.


End file.
